Raining
by Kiskashi
Summary: Hunted. Chased by looming shadows. Is there an escape? Is this really even happening? Someone please stop this rain... AU Slight Kisuke/Yoruichi Oneshot (Warning: Character death)


Echoing footsteps matched the frantic beat within his chest. His lungs were burning, his throat running dry as blood pounded to an off beat rhythm in his ears. He felt as if his chest were going to cave in as it tightened further and further drawing his energy out with each pained breath that escaped from frozen lips, drifting off into the pale moonlight that shattered the darkness that crept around him.

His steps slowed as he rounded a corner, panting and drawing in each measured breath. The cool air lashed across him, sending chills across his skin as he grasped his arm in pain. Crimson scars were littered across his body, still fresh and painful draining the life from him slowly but steadily, making him easy prey to the eyes that watched him from the shadows.

He bit his lip as tears threatened to fall, he was alone. Left to fend for his life in this never-ending nightmare, his friends had died around him. His heart was shattered into smaller pieces than shards by now. He had held Yoruichi, his best and longest friend as she spoke her final words, each moment painfully burned into his mind as she raised her hand to his face, her skin becoming ice-cold and draining of its gentle warmth that he was so familiar with, the same warmth in her smile every morning, that same warmth when she'd held him tightly. Gone. He watched her pained face unable to do anything as her breathing slowed. "I love you so much, Kisuke. Please, don't die here...you idiot." she'd finished, her best attempt at a final smile drawn across her lips as her figure went limp in his arms. "Please...please don't leave me." he'd held her close, begging for it not to be true. He trembled, biting down on his lip so hard that small drops of blood escaped from the wound.

There was no escape unless _he_ decided so.

Ferocity burned deep within him, reflecting in his eyes as the chains he'd placed on the sorrow unhinged, unleashing cascading emotions that swept up in a maelstrom within him as he slammed his fist into the wall. Tears fell silently as he placed his head against the cold unforgiving concrete wall. He had no one left to blame but himself, it was always his fault when something went wrong regardless is it was the truth. "I-I can't do this alone..." he choked back tears to free the words that echoed pointlessly around him. He had no choice. He had no-one.

He tried desperately to regain some composure, taking deep breaths to calm himself as there was no hand on his shoulder to reassure him anymore. No one to promise that it'd all be okay in the end. He peered cautiously around the corner turning to search each path that lead away from him, the looming blank hallway walls surrounded him as he crept down a carefully chosen path. There had to be an exit somewhere, a stabbing pain in his arm reminding him of his lack of time as he picked up pace.

He heard the slightest noise behind him making his sharpened senses snap as his eyes quickly flicked towards the source of the sound. Footsteps. The haunting sound of another being, no.. this was nothing like himself. It was a soul-less, heartless monster, who had torn everyone he'd cared about from him and burned the world around him. The blonde fought back the memories that had been as painful as broken glass dragged across his flesh. He quickly ran, that was all he could do if he wanted to survive, no-one who encountered that _thing_ lived.

He swiftly ducked into a nearby room, his legs numb from the endless running. He needed to hide. The room was lined with red and black, crimson curtains fluttered lightly in the wind that rushed in from the window, red satin sheets lined the bed with black patterns etched into the edges in a mesmerizing design. It was beautiful, he was deftly snapped out of his daze by the sound of the door opening. He lunged into the bathroom and hid within the temporary safety of the shadows, that wouldn't save him for long.

The sound of dark laughter made his heart skip a beat as he covered his mouth in an attempt to conceal his harsh breathing. "I know you're in here...let's stop this game of hide and seek, Urahara. Hiding is useless...I will find you." the voice flowed like velvet throughout the room before more laughter followed it, a sign of his sickening amusement. Kisuke slowly crept out from his hiding place, only inches from escape. He barely formed the courage to make the attempt his eyes widening in horror as the door slammed shut before him, his heart ready to burst as he heard the haunting words "There you are...I found you."

Air was forced violently from his lungs as he was thrown back against the wall, claws dug into his wrists drawing a small wince of pain. His eyes began focusing and adjusting to the dim light once again revealing the dark figure before him. His eyes met dark soul-less ones, coldly watching him with a killer's intent. The blonde quickly changed his focus to the fangs framed by lips seductive as sin, drenched in pure crimson. A cold lifeless hand was raised to his face, the strong sickening metallic scent trapped him as the dark red liquid was drawn across his face by a gentle caress. "I told you, there is no escape."

Kisuke trembled as he felt the heat of the warm breath wash over his neck. He was breaking down inside, it was Yoruichi's last request...she wanted him to live. He couldn't die here. His eyes darkened as he considered his options. His fist suddenly connected with the demon, which his mind deemed as a fatal mistake as the violent hit was mocked by laughter. "And you thought that would work against me?" The needle sharp fangs drew closer to his face, he felt a subtle warmth as the demon pressed his nose to the side of blonde's face. The trembling increased as his hands went cold, his mind was clouded. No weapons, no options...no escape.

He was paralysed by anxiety, fear was constantly shutting off his nerves and thoughts, any sudden move now would bring death. He avoided staring into the cold voided eyes before him, his demise visible in their depths. Unable to act, to move, to think. He was stuck in place, pinned back against the wall with a nightmare inducing killer before him, his figure drenched in the life of his victims. _This can't be real..._

Unable to hold back the storm of emotions within him any longer his eyes began heating up, warm liquid trailed a line down either side of his face. He wanted the rain inside him to stop, his soul was drenched with it, his tears making the storm darken, he just wanted it to end. "I-I'm sorry Yoruichi...I'm not going to make it." he whispered through the silence, his eyelids becoming like lead as the demon forced his hand straight through pale flesh, a hole torn through him to match the one consuming his heart.

He watched the brown haired demon step back as he slid down the wall, blood trailing a dark line from his parted lips. A faint light emanated in front of him, a beautiful purple haired woman appeared before him, not a single scar nor wound or even a single drop of blood on her, her bright smile greeting him, just like always. Her hand outstretched towards him as the light intensified, casting a slight shadow around her figure before he managed his final smile to match hers.

The demon licked along the dark red liquid covering his arm before kneeling and cupping the blonde's face gently "Farewell, Urahara Kisuke..." he whispered while lowering the blonde's eyelids and disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
